


Gotta Get 'Em Up

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, Humor, M/M, Mistakes, Older Eren Yeager, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Students, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (High School AU) Senior Eren Jaegar really needs to get his grades up. There's a danger that he might not even graduate! All he has to do is impress his english teacher. But Mr. Ackerman is a piece of work, and that's just putting it lightly...Oneshot





	Gotta Get 'Em Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerseokie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerseokie/gifts).



"Okay, Mr. Jaegar, I think you know why I called you here." 

Eren Jaegar slumped in the plastic chair that was sitting dead center in Principal Smith's office. He didn't like the attention. But he figured he couldn't say anything because he was already in some sort of trouble, so for once he stayed silent. 

Erwin Smith studied the young man over his steepled fingers. He had a lot of potential, as corny as that sounded. He was a good kid. "Okay," he said out loud then, pulling a pen out of his shirt pocket. "I'm gonna be blunt. You're a good student, Mr. Jaegar, but the issue here is your grades. They've really plummeted the last couple months. Now there might be a good reason for this--" Eren opened his mouth, and then closed it again silently. "--but the point is that if you don't get them up, you're not going to graduate. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Eren said. 

"Good. Your teachers have emailed you what you need to especially focus on." Erwin Smith gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile: a symbol that the meeting was now over. "And good luck."

* * *

Eren was sick of this already though. As soon as he walked out of the office his face fell. His grades sucked--there was no question about that. But the problem was there were only a few months left of school. What the holy heck was he supposed to do?! He had to graduate. He couldn't be left behind by all his friends. Jean Kirschtein for one would never let him live it down. 

He checked the email he hardly ever checked anymore. Sure enough, just like Principal Smith had said, his teachers had started to email him what he needed. Professor Hanji had sent him some science shit to do. And--he frowned, because Mr. Ackerman had sent out his weekly message. He was Eren's strictest teacher, AP Literature, and Eren swore to god that he had it out to get him. 

But that was one of his most serious classes that he had to pass. He'd do anything at all to pass it. 

And then of course he was late walking in. 

"Detention, Jaegar." Mr. Ackerman said without looking up from the chalkboard. Dammit! That was not a good way to start the class. Even if he did have a legitimate reason for being late too. Huh, come to think of it... Reiner had said he thought Principal Smith and Mr. Ackerman were fucking. That had been a joke, but still. 

Gross. 

"So as I was saying before Mr. Jaegar decided to 'grace' us with his presence," Mr. Ackerman was saying then. Ouch. The emotional abuse Eren had to endure... Focus. "In order to pass my class and in addition to taking the final each and every one of you will need to hand in a paper. Because there's nothing I'd rather do than sit home grading shit." Mr. Ackerman sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I've emailed a list of topics to everyone. Surprise me. Go all out."

The rest of the class was uneventful. Eren knew he had to get a good grade on this last paper. So naturally he planned to both procrastinate and stress over it for as long as possible. Seemed like a good plan. 

And then Eren came up with an actual plan. This was actually a good one too. He smirked and right after detention he decided to get right to it too. 

* * *

Levi Ackerman didn't dislike his job. It was just tedious. Now it was a few months later and it was getting closer and closer to the end of the year. His students couldn't wait for freedom, and honestly he couldn't either. What he'd give to be free from all of these little shits. Anyway, he was correcting papers. They were average, boring, nothing more than he'd expect. Bertholdt Hoover and Armin Artlert wrote very well. Marco Bodt, student body president, was too shabby either come to think of it. But everyone else sucked. 

And he still had two more hours of this before he could just get drunk and take a bath. (Don't judge him, it was already Friday). 

At last he came to the bottom of the pile. Eren Jaegar. Well, he was prepared to give him a C at the highest. Might as well read it just to see how bad it was though. 

The paper...wasn't actually bad. It was really well written, on the contrary. Had he plagiarized it? Just to be safe Levi googled a sentence or two to check: no, he hadn't because nothing came up. So now feeling impressed, Levi read through the rest of it. The only issue that he genuinely found were the doodles. 

The very obscene doodles that Jaegar must've forgotten were there or something. He didn't put them there on purpose. 

And even though he was a grown ass adult Levi may or may not have blushed once or twice. 

Now here was the question. Give him an A for the paper, or a F for all of this crap? Or the d...? 

 

 

 


End file.
